


Waiting to hear

by VanessaWolfie



Series: The cannon that is Blaine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like his heart, the one that crumbled in New York that night, is finally going to piece itself back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting to hear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on Blaine, the Blaine we saw in 4.08. Strange pov and should probably be read after 'Explode' the first part of this series.

He feels something click with **his** words. _You’re still my best friend._ It feels like his heart, the one that crumbled in New York that night, is finally going to piece itself back together. It feels like he might make it through this. **He** is ready for them to talk again. For them to see each other at Christmas and he feels so honored by that. He wants to cry, but he can’t, because he might break this moment, this precious moment, where they’re threading treacherous roads and one misplaced step might make them fall in the bad way. He’s not sure he can fall again like that. So, he’s going to cling to his ropes, to the ropes **he** is giving him and hope to everything good in the world that **he** won’t cut it short. He doesn’t really know how to do this but when **he** wishes him a Happy Thanksgiving, he breaks, or rather, his heart, which is in the middle of finding every broken piece, screams at him not to let this opportunity go to waste and he says: _I love you so much_ and **he** so gracefully, warming him up just right, replies with those wonderful words he’s been waiting to hear.  
  
 _I love you too._


End file.
